Fulgore
|-|Current Timeline= |-|Original Timeline= Summary Fulgore is an iconic character in the Killer Instinct series. A highly-advanced killing machine created by Ultratech, Fulgore is entered into the Killer Instinct tournament to test its combat capabilities. Though there are over millions of Fulgore's already produced nation-wide, they all share a similar fighting style that usually consists of hand-to-hand combat, athletics, arm-mounted blades, and lasers. The most notable Fulgore is the one with the brainwaves of Thunder's brother: Eagle. This Fulgore is seen as the origin and the strongest out of all the Fulgore's built. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Fulgore Mk. 3 Origin: Killer Instinct Gender: Male Age: 1 Classification: Cybernetic Soldier, Cyborg Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Master Martial Artist, Jet Propulstion Thrusters, Laser Projection, Plasma Blades, Transformation (Can turn his head into weapons and his entire body into a larger robot), Attack Reflection via Forcefield Creation, Invisibility (Has to be activated), Teleportation, Non-Physical Interaction (Current Timeline only by interacting with Hisako), Electricity Manipulation (As seen here) Attack Potency: Island level (Comparable to other characters such as Jago and Tusk) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (His laser should move at speeds comparable to this) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters when using lasers. Standard Equipment: Arm-mounted plasma blades Intelligence: Average (Fulgore only knows what he's programmed with) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shadow Moves:' Stronger variations of some of his attacks. *'Blade Dash:' Fulgore turns on his arm thrusters before launching himself at his opponent, stabbing them with his plasma blades. (He can charge it up to increase the power) (Shadow variation can pass through projectiles) *'Eye Laser:' Fulgore shoots a laser from his eye. *'Shadow Laser Barrage:' The shadow variation of eye laser. Fulgore aims his laser down before moving it forward on the ground (can be done mid-air). *'Energy Bolt:' Fulgore fires a bolt of energy from his arm blades (shadow variation is bigger and hits several times). *'Plasma Slice:' Fulgore turn on his thrusters and uppercuts his opponent (shadow variation sends them flying high into the air). *'Plasmaport:' Fulgore turns invisible and reappears in a different spot (the shadow variation allows Fulgore to appear behind his opponent to stab them in the back). *'Charge Reactor:' Fulgore opens up his chest and charges his nuclear reactor, increasing his power each time. *'Instinct Mode:' Fulgore automatically charges up his reactor, and allows him to use his Devastation Beam. *'No Mercy:' Fulgore removes his head only for a giant turret to come out his neck. *'Devastation Beam:' Fulgore fires a powerful laser from his chest (can only be used once his reactor is full). Feats: Respect threads Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Robots Category:Cyborgs Category:Races Category:Machines Category:Killer Instinct Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Claw Users Category:Flight Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Tier 6 Category:Rare Ltd. Category:Microsoft